Yaoi All Request
by Totoromo
Summary: I will be taking requests for yaoi oneshots. Rules inside. So far: ByakuyaxIchigo.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Title:** All Yaoi Request

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M, sexual situations, sex, language, maybe violence

**Description:** I will be taking requests in the comment section and using them to make yaoi oneshots.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

**Rules:**

I will be using one comment with suggestions for each chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to be random about it, have someone else pick for me, or pick myself.

Information to include in your request:

List pairing: yaoi only, genderbending ok, just make sure to mention it

AU or canon: list AU setting if you want, you don't have to

dark or fluffy: I usually like happy endings so even dark stuff might be happy-ish at the end

I'm only going to pick one for each chapter comments, so if I don't pick yours feel free to post it again for the next chapter. I will dedicate each story to the person who requested it.

I will be listing chapters with their pairings and descriptions here, updating as I go along.

* * *

**Chapters:**

**Chapter 1 – Byakuya x Ichigo – requested by slyswn28**

_In a world where the human genome has changed to allow shapeshifting, two men butt heads at the law offices of Kuchiki, Zaraki, & Starrk, only to discover that they are both wolves. Despite their games and irritation with each other, are they actually developing deeper feelings?_


	2. Ch 2: Byakuya x Ichigo

**Full Moon**

Dedicated to: slyswn28

Pairing: ByakuyaxIchigo | AU: shapeshifting/hybrid dogs/wolves | Happy Ending

* * *

To say that the two men drove each other nuts would be an understatement. Byakuya regretted having Starrk be in charge of hiring ever since he had gotten his assistant. Or, as Byakuya liked to refer to him (as often as possible) his "secretary". He knew that it got on the boy's nerves and for some reason he couldn't help himself in being a little grating.

Even now the boy was being annoying, his bright orange hair askew, his top shirt buttons undone to reveal a black undershirt and chain necklace with a skull hanging off of it, chewing on the end of his pen in an entirely unprofessional manner while looking over schedules. Byakuya felt like a mother, wanting to yell, "Get that out of your mouth! Sit straight! Brush your hair!" but instead wandered to look out the window.

Ichigo was feeling anxious because it was a new moon that night. Every full moon was pure joy, but it made sitting through the day hard. It wasn't like he couldn't change into a wolf whenever he wanted to it was just that it felt so much better to do it when the moon was at its peak. No wolf would not change back into his usual form at this time if they could help it.

Ichigo looked over to his boss and snorted to see him actually fiddling with his tie and glancing out the window. That was when it struck him. The reason that his boss was anxious was the same reason he was. He practically jumped over his desk to get to the man.

Byakuya leaned back against the wall at the sudden intrusion on his personal space. Ichigo boldly grabbed the lapel of Byakuya's perfectly tailored suit and sniffed at him. "That's it, isn't it? Mr. High and Mighty is a wolf," he said with a smirk.

"Do not touch me, pup," Byakuya said with a look of distain.

"Hn," Ichigo let go of the man but his eyes were still on fire. "I guess I'll see you tonight," he said with relish. He was definitely going to find his boss that night.

* * *

When he found him he paused to admire that man's sheer midnight black coat. It was just as glossy and rich looking at his hair when he was in the office. Should've expected it, Ichigo thought to himself. He himself was a rusty brown color, shaggy and unkempt.

"_OLD MAN!"_ he howled at his boss. He boss ignored him and ran off. Ichigo was surprised at how fast the man could move but took off after him. Damn it, he's faster that I am, isn't he? Ichigo thought. Good thing I know where he lives. Ichigo took off for the man's house and waited on his doorstep. He almost fell asleep waiting, but he was rewarded when he heard soft padding footsteps. He waited until the man changed into his human form to open the door, and then pounced on him.

He laughed at the man lying under him naked. _"What now, old man?"_ he said.

"Get off of me, you fleabag!"

Ichigo changed back into his human form, still crouching over his boss. "I thought maybe we could talk first," he said with a small smile.

"Who is that?" a neighbor asked, shining a light on the two of them.

Although it wasn't illegal to be a shapeshifter, it certainly wasn't a good thing to be. A lot of people still had old fears regarding people like them, changes in the human genome be damned. Just because they were born different didn't mean that there were more prone to violence, but it was hard to get anyone to believe that.

Byakuya quickly grabbed Ichigo, naked on top of him, and kissed him. Ichigo was taken by surprise, not fighting it. They heard the neighbor make some hasty and embarrassed apologies before leaving.

"Get out of here," Byakuya said, ending his kiss. "You've already managed to ruin my reputation; you can chalk that up to a good night's work."

"Well, that wasn't really my plan," Ichigo was taken aback. He left anyways though, stunned by the kiss his superior had given him.

* * *

"So I heard a rumor that we were dating," Ichigo said a couple of days later as he handed some papers to his boss. Byakuya grunted noncommittally. "Oh don't worry," Ichigo assured him. "I actually have my eye on your red headed paralegal." Ichigo and Renji were actually good friends, and Ichigo would never consider dating him, but Byakuya didn't need to know that. In fact, he was having a friendly chat with Renji later in the day when Byakuya was leaving for lunch. Ichigo saw Byakuya out of corner of his eye and put a hand to Renji's face, drawing him close.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked his eyes wide.

Ichigo managed to not laugh until Byakuya had left.

"I can't believe you did that in front of Kuchiki!" Renji whined.

"Oh shut up, I was just playing anyways," Ichigo said.

Later that afternoon Renji nervously approached his boss's office to drop off some case research he had finished. "Um, Kuchiki?" he had started nervously. "I'm sorry if it looked like anything was going on between me and Ichigo. We're just friends! I would never go after someone you were with!"

"Excuse me?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Ichigo was right, the rumor had gotten out that they were together. He forced himself to not sigh.

"Besides, if there's anyone you should be worried about it's all of the other guys in the office who are always hanging on Ichigo and trying to get him out! Ichigo is really popular, but I'd never do anything with him, we're just friends!" Renji finished.

Great, he's a little slut and now people thing we are dating. Fantastic, Byakuya thought as he waved Renji out of the office. How did he get this job anyways? He barely looks 20. Surely there were better candidates for the job. Byakuya went to Starrk's office to have a chat with his partner.

* * *

"Interested in the background of your love bunny?" Starrk said with a yawn.

"He's not my…were you sleeping again?" Byakuya asked.

"Er, no, just a little midday nap, not really sleeping at all," Starrk claimed.

"Why did you hire him? He has no experience and doesn't look the part, and he has no degree or any sort of…" Starrk's yawn interrupted him. "Can't you hold those in?" Byakuya told him.

"You have to be the only person who can watch a person yawn and not also yawn," Starrk told him, eyeballing him with suspicion. "If you must know, he actually had top marks in his school. Also, in case you haven't noticed, lots of people like him, he gets all of his work done, and he's always on time."

"Why did you hire him at first though? Surely a lot of people applied. You didn't hire him just because he's like us, did you?"

"He is?" Starrk perked up a little.

"You didn't know he was a wolf too?"

Starrk nodded. "Not a clue."

"Then why?"

"When he was here Zaraki busted in drunk, wanting to fight with me," Starrk explained.

Byakuya just barely managed to not roll his eyes. Of course Zaraki was drunk.

"You know how intimidating he can be. Ichigo dealt with him well, and then avoid a punch when Zaraki tried to fight him."

"Zaraki tried what?" Byakuya asked with a small sigh. "That man is a liability in living form."

"I figured that if he could deal with Zaraki at his worst and still be ok, then he was strong enough to work here. You remember how quickly you went through assistants before him, don't you?"

Byakuya didn't answer.

"For _some_ reason, people can't quite seem to deal with your personality very well," Starrk said with an arch smile.

On his way out to go home he made sure to refer to Ichigo as a receptionist, ignoring the death glare Ichigo gave him.

He really is making me behave quite childishly, Byakuya thought to himself.

* * *

That weekend Byakuya was surprised to get several messages from Ichigo on his phone. He gasped when he saw them. Ichigo was red faced, most likely slightly (or very) drunk. The pictures were _barely _decent, but left little to the imagination, featuring Ichigo without a shirt and very low slung pants. The text that came after the pictures said, "To my boyfriend, Byakuya."

He had to have revenge.

* * *

Ichigo had a package left on his seat when he came in to work on Monday. He was still nursing a bad headache, having had a fairly wild weekend since it was his friend Rangiku's birthday and she had refused to let anyone leave her house for two days. Having subsisted solely on chips and alcohol, Ichigo wasn't feeling the best. He groaned when he saw that the package was from Byakuya. He very clearly remembered taking some pictures and sending them to his boss. His face reddened as he opened the box. In side were two small bouncing balls. Ichigo didn't get it. He read the card. "Are you too chicken to go all the way or are you just trying to hide your deficiencies?" it said.

"That's it!" Ichigo said out loud, instantly wishing he hadn't as his headache worsened. He went to the bathroom and into a stall. He didn't bother to think whether it was a good idea or not, he just started to undress. He wondered what he should think about to get himself...properly motivated…but found out that it wasn't going to be a problem. For some reason he was already hard.

* * *

Byakuya could feel the growl before it emerged, deep within him. He looked at the pictures again. That was here! In the company bathroom! How dare that insolent pup do something like this! Byakuya looked at the naked pictures of Ichigo, obviously in a fully aroused state, and tried to control himself. Instead he went to Ichigo's desk and pulled him up out of his seat. He sensed Renji coming down the hall. He pushed Ichigo into the file cabinet behind him, his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. Ichigo's eyes were wide; he wasn't sure what to do.

"Renji," Byakuya said lowly.

"Y-yes, sir?" Renji asked from the doorway.

"You said that there were quite a lot of admirers of Ichigo around?" Byakuya said, not looking at Renji but looking intently at Ichigo.

"Y-yeah," Renji said.

"Can you do me a favor and pass along word that he is mine and no one is to touch him?" Byakuya said.

Ichigo's eyes went wider. Renji was already gone by the time he turned to try and talk to his friend.

"You bastard," Ichigo said.

"What, I thought we were dating. I don't like sharing, everyone knows that," Byakuya said over his shoulder.

Now no one is going to come near me, Ichigo thought to himself with a groan. It's not like he had any favorites among them, but he was kind of a flirt and he did like the attention. Besides, eventually he was going to go stir crazy in this damn formal place and now who was going to want to have fun with him?

Ichigo planned his revenge.

* * *

"Oh, how nice," Starrk said as the two of them walked into Byakuya's office. "Your mate decided to make the place smell like him."

Byakuya didn't even try to hide his anger this time.

"He is not my mate," Byakuya said as calmly as possible, his voice dripping with his rage. "Get out," he pointed. He didn't want to be around anyone right now.

"If you say so," Starrk said, giving a stretch. "Time for a nap for me anyways."

Luckily Ichigo had only marked in the trash can. Still, he had also left fur all over Byakuya's office, on his rug, his Italian leather couch, even on his bookcase.

* * *

Ichigo knew he had gone too far. He nervously came into Byakuya's office the next day when called in.

"Close your eyes," he was ordered.

Ichigo gulped and did as he was told. He felt something around his neck and instantly open them, reaching for the collar that was being placed around him. It was too late. He turned to find Byakuya holding a leash, attached to the collar at his neck.

"You obviously are not housebroken yet," Byakuya whispered to him. He pulled tightly on Ichigo's leash, causing the collar to tighten. "Do you need me to break you in?" he said into Ichigo's ear.

This is so not good, Ichigo was thinking. Not the situation itself, but the fact that it was really turning him on. He loved to be tied up, and having someone put on a leash on him wasn't something he'd done before but he was finding it incredibly erotic, especially considering the man who was holding the end of the leash. Byakuya's words were not helping. Ichigo had always enjoyed Byakuya calming voice, and now, holding a fine edge to it, being whispered so closely to Ichigo, where he could feel his breath on him, it was an incredible turn on.

He couldn't help it, he moaned. And it was obvious what kind of a moan it was. It was a whimper, almost a beg.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he took a step back, taking a good look at Ichigo. He noticed Ichigo's flushed face, and more importantly, his tented pants. "Get out of here!" He ordered in a rage.

Ichigo gulped and sprinted out, not even bothering to take off the collar and leash.

Byakuya was lost in his own thoughts before hearing a sharp cry. Ichigo's cry. He was in pain. Byakuya burst through his door to find Kenpachi Zaraki, crazy eye patch, silly bells and all, pulling on Ichigo's leash. Ichigo's face was red, his hands around his neck. Zaraki looked even more insane that usual, giving Ichigo a look that Byakuya didn't like.

"Kenpachi!" he said sternly.

"What is it, Kuchiki? Can't you see I've found myself a toy?" Kenpachi replied in his deep guttural rasp. He was towering over the boy, his eyes lit from within.

"He and I are together," Byakuya said, knowing that only one thing would stop Kenpachi at this point.

"What?" Kenpachi looked at the boy, who was gasping now that he had been released. "Well I guess he did come out of your office. I didn't know you were so damn kinky, Kuchiki," he said, running his tongue over his lips.

"Do not touch my mate," Byakuya said, his eyes blazing.

"You ain't the only alpha around here," Kenpachi said with a low growl.

"Boys, no fighting in the halls," Starrk said, appearing suddenly. "Especially _that_ type of fighting. Let's keep certain facts under wraps, yes?"

Kenpachi and Starrk had gone and Byakuya was tending to Ichigo. "Are you ok?" he said, seeing the angry red mark the collar had left. He gently touched it but Ichigo winced and pulled away.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, not meeting Byakuya eyes. He stood up "And…thank you…" he said, leaving as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Byakuya looked at the leash in his hand and sighed.

* * *

The next day Ichigo had a large bruise across his neck, and Byakuya could barely look at him. It took him all day but finally, just before the clock struck for them to leave, he went out of his office and approached the boy.

"I'm….sorry," he said.

"What?" Ichigo looked up at him in surprise.

"You heard me," Byakuya said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Ichigo grinned. Three days until the next full moon, then he'd show Byakuya something.

* * *

"_Come on! Come out and play old man!"_ Ichigo was howling outside of Byakuya's house.

"_Be quiet, the neighbor will come again,"_ Byakuya said, having gone around the back, now fully transformed.

"_I want to show you a really cool place I found,"_ Ichigo said.

"_Why would I go with you anywhere?"_ Byakuya asked.

"_Oh come on, one night isn't going to kill you,"_ Ichigo claimed with a happy yip.

The place he had in mind was just as perfect as he remembered. They rolled around on the grass and wildflowers of the hill overlooking the town, and then watched as the stars moved in their heavenly rotations. Ichigo then led Byakuya to a waterfall he knew of, flowing powerfully with fresh mountain snow runoff. They danced through the streams of water in the moonlight, washing their coats of the dirt and grass.

They came back to Byakuya's place dripping wet, and a little cold. The wind had picked up and went right through their coats.

"Wait here," Byakuya said, in his human form. He went inside and came out wrapped in a robe carrying towel. "Come in," he told Ichigo, who changed as well.

For some reason Byakuya decided he wanted to help Ichigo get dry himself, rubbing the towel slowly along the boy's peach skin. Ichigo didn't complain. He tried to still his shivering, closing his eyes. He found the combination of being rubbed dry with his eyes closed to be entirely too erotic. He opened them again quickly, feeling his breaths get shorter. Byakuya ignored the boy's discomfort and instead slowly down even more, practically caressing Ichigo with each move. He wasn't surprised to find Ichigo's arms around him, his eyes looking into his questioningly. Byakuya didn't speak, but instead moved forward and met Ichigo's upturned face with his lips, gently kissing his forehead. He then went down to the still slightly bruised skin at Ichigo's neck and lightly ran his lips over the abused skin, almost as if in apology. Ichigo now had a red flush across his face, his mouth open and panting. He wanted to reach for Byakuya but was worried he'd break whatever spell it was that the man was under. Instead he allowed his hands to roam, untying the robe and letting it slip to the floor.

Byakuya pulled him into a room with a large fireplace. The fire was just starting to come alive but still offered warmth. Ichigo was pushed into the plush rug, going to his knees. He felt Byakuya behind him, his hand moving expertly across his flat stomach and lingering at his hip bones, pulling him backwards into Byakuya's naked body. Ichigo gasped to feel Byakuya's arousal pressed into the small of his back, and then began to bob ever so slightly, to get friction on it. He was happy when he heard Byakuya growl behind him, and when he felt Byakuya hand go between his thighs he gladly pulled them wider for the man. He felt his thighs being pressed into from behind and directed Byakuya's wandering hands to his own aching need. Byakuya gently rubbed his hand along Ichigo's cock, making thrusting motions from behind. Ichigo threw his head back, onto Byakuya's shoulder. He felt fingers at the edge of his mouth and gladly allowed them entrance, sucking on them with relish. He heard Byakuya groan behind him as he wrapped his tongue around the digits.

Byakuya gently pushed him down to all fours, Ichigo obligingly spreading his legs wider for the man. He decided to try and drive Byakuya crazy. If this was going to be the only time that Byakuya let his guard down, he was going to make it a time to remember. He moaned like a porn star with each movement that Byakuya made, easily taking in his first finger and only having some pain with the second. He starting thrust himself onto Byakuya's fingers as soon as the pain dimmed, hearing the man behind him curse under his breath.

I still heard it, Byakuya, Ichigo thought to himself with a smile.

Byakuya now had three fingers instide of Ichigo, stretching his entrance. Ichigo was more than ready, and he let Byakuya know it. Finally, Ichigo could feel the blunt and wet end of Byakuya's head ready to press in. He took a breath and tried to calm himself. He had gotten a good look at the man and he was surprisingly large. Despite all of his admirers, Ichigo hadn't really been running around a lot. It was hard to get close to someone when you had such a big secret to keep. But Ichigo and Byakuya shared this secret, it was one of the few things they had in common. Besides being stubborn jerks, Ichigo thought to himself with a laugh. Even if people mooned over Ichigo, he wasn't interested in that many of them, so it had been a long time, far too long, since he'd had sex. It was a little difficult at first, but Ichigo felt himself begin to adjust.

"You feel wonderful not even moving," he said to the man behind him.

He could hear Byakuya groan. Ichigo smiled. He stopped moving when he felt the man move and press in deeper to him. "Fuck!" he cursed. Now Byakuya was laughing. "Never…thought I'd hear you laugh…" he said between pants.

"Ah well, it's amusing to see you on all fours," Byakuya said evilly.

Ichigo frowned and moved backward, taking Byakuya deeper. Now Byakuya cursed.

"I did say I was going to break you, didn't I?" Byakuya was bending over him now, his chest along Ichigo's back.

"Oh God, yes," Ichigo said. Byakuya began to move, thrusting deeply into the boy. As he began to strike at Ichigo's prostate Ichigo felt his arms give way. The sharper angle just helped Byakuya strike at him more. Ichigo lay on the ground, still on his knees as Byakuya moved deeper and harder. "Byakuya!" he called out.

"Yes, say my name," Byakuya said.

"Byakuya!"

"Don't I always tell you to call me Kuchiki?" Byakuya joked.

"AH BYAKUYA!" Byakuya was glad that the boy couldn't see his face, see how much control he was losing.

"Ichigo…Ichigo, are you close?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Ichigo panted.

Byakuya reach one hand around, using the other the help stabilize Ichigo's hips, and grabbed his throbbing cock, which had been thrusting uselessly into the rug. Ichigo had more than enough stimulation, he almost immediately came. "BYAKUYA!" he yelled as his body strained. Byakuya didn't need to be told that that boy was coming, his entire body could feel it. He could feel the tightness inside and see the beautiful muscles on Ichigo's back tense, feel his thighs clench. Byakuya thrust once more, twice more, and on the third he lost it, still pumping slightly as he came, before his body was overtaken and he allowed himself to collapse on the ground.

"We got your rug dirty," Ichigo said as his eyes met Byakuya's in the firelight.

"I got you dirty too," Byakuya said. Ichigo still smelled like fresh grass and snow water, now mixed with his own musk and Byakuya's scent. It was intoxicating. Byakuya felt himself come alive even after just exhausting himself. Byakuya picked the boy up.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo complained, too tired to fight it.

"Taking you to the shower," Byakuya said.

"I hope you're not planning on any more because I don't think I'm up…" Ichigo's was answered as he felt Byakuya's hot lips on his again. "Mmmmrpp!" he finished.

* * *

They didn't talk for the next couple of days at work, just the usual stuff, reminders about meetings and handing of notes and schedules. Byakuya wasn't really sure what he should do about the situation. Sleeping with his underling wasn't very professional, but then again, everyone already thought that there were together anyways. Did he even want a relationship with the little brat? Was it something that could work or were they just too different? Or was it just that Ichigo reminded Byakuya too much of himself, young and undisciplined, before the world had sunk in on his shoulders?

He found a package on his desk from Ichigo, but didn't open it yet.

"I'll open it if you don't," Starrk's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. "You know I love presents."

Byakuya sighed and then opened it. It was a leash and collar. On the collar hung a charm that said "Ichigo". There was a note. "If you can wait all the way until the new full moon you're a stronger man than I am".

"How cute," Starrk said, reading over his shoulder. Byakuya growled at him. "Oh come. If you don't want him I'll gladly take him."

"What?"

"Well, you know how lazy I am, and he is right there. Plus I like his sense of humor," Starrk said.

"No," Byakuya said firmly.

"Well, if you really do mean to be with him, I should probably tell you that Nnoitra came by for lunch and just left. You know how he is with cute little red heads. He's probably…"

Byakuya was already out the door. Nnoitra was nowhere to be seen but Ichigo was looking flushed. Byakuya looked at him questioningly.

"I…I didn't want to…he just kissed me…" Ichigo said breathlessly.

Byakuya took him by the hand and lead him into an empty meeting room. Ichigo followed him docilely enough, wondering what he was doing. As soon as the door closed behind him, Byakuya was on him, kissing him deeply. It wasn't the frantic, horny kiss that Nnoitra had given him, but a completely controlling kiss that instantly woke him up even as he was being dominated. "You are mine," Byakuya said, touching their foreheads together as he pulled away from the kiss. "My mate."

Ichigo didn't say anything, being left breathless, but nodded his agreement.

As they left Kenpachi spotted them and laughed. "You didn't do a good enough job if he's not limping," he told Byakuya.


End file.
